


A universe of drabbles

by Somatology



Category: Borderlands, Five Nights at Freddy's, Gravity Falls, Mind Snap
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Im edgy so angst, M/M, More Yaoi, Multi, OC, Smut, Trigger Warnings, Yaoi, Yuri, a lot of AU, character detah, fnaf - Freeform, more OC - Freeform, oneshots, otp, ships, so much yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somatology/pseuds/Somatology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll add tags when I add more work<br/>Request anything you want<br/>I'll get to it as soon as I can<br/>I'm a shitposter so ONESHOTS UNLESS I MAKE MINI STORIES-<br/>I'd like to clarify, all characters used are adjusted personalities based on AUs,or OCs that will be specified and given credit to</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet  
> TRIGGER WARNING  
> incest  
> Bill X Will but its sad fluff so I'll leave it all to you

It had been a deal. 

Something that was supposed to be held up by both ends, something that you're supposed to keep up on both ends.  
But...Will didn't mind. He understood the circumstances as he sat, perched on the rubble surrounded by flames and watching the cloudy sky. He knew the deal had been insignificant.

It had been a few weeks since Gravity Falls, and the whole world for that matter, had been turned to a chaos that could only be described as a new addition to the demon realm. 

Oddities of all shapes and sizes had been passing through since the sky had been torn open.

 

A part of the frail demon missed the humans, but if he sat long enough and thought he new everything done here had been for the best. This is what Bill had wanted...

 

And he didn't mind. 

He knew the destruction would momentarily leave him happy,until he was bored. A chill went through him at the thought..That's how it would go.Bill would destroy whatever got in his way, And it wouldn't end until he had everything. The smaller brother just clenched his fists weakly and looked down.

Even if it meant losing the beauty,he'd never intervene if it made Bill happy.That was more worth it than even all of the flowers the world had.

 

But...still.He missed the beauty and the peace. He missed the serene woods that his home dimension had never had, and he missed the animals...He felt his eyes burn slightly,well aware to the feeling in his chest that was a tight clench on the heart.

 

Humans. 

They were so strange...so...emotional. He wiped at his eyes with a weak sound, sitting with his legs crossed as he listened to the demons around him outside of the flames laughing and screeching over something. Maybe him. 

Just like home,huh? He slowly let himself sigh,before he weakly stood,rubbing his eyes as he adjusted his bow gently. He'd get over it one day...It was just a mere human emotion that he'd get over.

Out of nowhere, he heard a familiar laugh and made sure to quickly dry his eyes and slowly step off the rock,not used to being able to fly again he slowly walked past the flames into the opposite direction, not in the mood to talk.

Before he got far,a face dropped from the sky and hovered right in front of him. Suppressing a squeak of surprise,Will stepped back fast as his older brother floated upside down in front of him."HEY KID!HOW DO YOU LIKE THE PARTY?!" 

Will blinked, waiting for his heart to stop racing before he slowly, softly replied,"it's very...crazy. And loud...." the older male floated down, his good eye flashing in its normal way "I know,great isn't it!?!" Will just gently nodding, pulling his hands back into the sweater sleeves and ignoring the ash on his hands.

He stood there silently,eyes focused on the ground and shifting his feet through the rubble as he stood with the awkward tension he normally had.He didn't speak a word of his mind...It wasn't worth it.He barely heard his brothers rambling about destruction and how 'ccrrraaazyyy' it was that all of his friends were here,but when he finally did speak up,it was a small mumble."I might go back home in a few days..."

That made the blond haired demon pause,blinking and eyebrows slowly furrow as Will stood there, immediately regretting saying so out loud."...H...ome. Really,I though you hated the wastes of space there." It didn't sound like a question,but Will treated it like one."None of these people are my friends,I don't know any of them.." his voice was meek while Bill just stared with narrowed eyes.

Abruptly, the tall man pulled his smaller brother onward,ignoring as Will tripped over rubble in defiance."You have me. That's plenty,you don't need to be around these guys anyway." William slowly faltered as he followed after the man before he gently said,"there's nothing here,Bill...I just want a little peace..I'll be back, but I just wann-""oH YYEEAHHH! HAHAA I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YA!"

 

Bill stopped walking, a loud laugh escaping him before he yanked Will up,snapping his fingers before Will could exclaim once more.

 

Then he froze,blinking gently as he noticed the silence. The crackling of flames had stopped, and the air around them smelled..clean again.

It was only when he looked around he realized they were in a meadow,a field of small flowers swaying gently in the untouched grail as Bill slowly placed the smaller male down, a little grin on his face as he studied the young mans face that was dirtied with ash.

 

It actually took him a moment to conclude they were in a real field,took him a moment to know that was real wind moving the flowers and took him a moment to realize his eyes had filled with tears before he launched forward and enveloped his brother in a tight hug,a small sob in his throat.

 

Bill stood still,hesitant(not knowing what to do with his hands) before gently patting the mans back with a chuckle. It was quiet for a while before he heard the small male mumble,"You remembered our deal..."

He laughed slightly, shaking his head gently."I'm a lot of things, but a liar ain't one. You kept your deal...So of course I kept mine."


	2. My Mad Hatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo goes to con dressed as Alice,But Kali can't make it...
> 
> short one shot about the cosplaying dorks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milo and Kali are both OCs (technically this is the genderswap of them both,they were at first females) Milo belonging to me and Kali to my friend  
> bUT ENJOY THE DORKS  
> I hope you guys love em like we do xD

Milo was quick to grab the dress shirt and additions to the costume, swearing under his breath softly with an I identified sadness.  
Kali wouldn't be able to make this Con, and it was almost insane, the thought of going without his dear friend. But he was, and the small heart ache of WHY was sad enough.  
They'd gotten into a small argument the night before, and that wasn't under stating. It'd been over Milo always being around his sister and how much she knew or assumed.  
Kali didn't get jealous of the fact, but he merely wanted Milo to understand the commitment that Kali was giving him, and the love he felt for him wasn't some childish thing that he could just brag about...  
But it wasn't that. Milo tried explaining , but he couldn't . Putting it into words...  
Was hard.  
Milo ventured in his mind why he vented to Mikey so much as he stripped himself of his shirt, staring in the mirror at the tattoo over his heart.  
Maybe one day he could add onto his collection...  
But in the mean time, the thought went through his mind;"maybe I need need someone in the same situation. "  
That could be true, his lesbian sister might give the best opinion to him when it comes to his new found sexuality.  
It'd only been a few months since he admitted his stance...and when he owned up to being gay for his best friend.  
His lover.  
Kali.  
He sighed softly as he pulled his shirt on, then the apron . Luckily, he already wore the dress pants and boots, and his hair was dyed a fair blonde (courtesy of the bleach) ,and his eyes were the bright grey they always were, so he just skipped the contacts.  
He put on the cuff links as his mind continued to question himself.  
Yes, he was madly,indifferently,and deeply in Love with Kali Saffir. So why was he so confused about why he couldn't look Kali in the eye and say it this far into their relationship?  
Another sigh escaped the small male as he looked in the mirror,the faintest of smiles on his lips.  
A male Alice Liddel looked back in the mirror .  
With that, he grabbed his pass and satchel and proceeded to walk out of the restroom and into the con.  
Thousands of people, but not one face that would make him melt at this moment. Not one face that would make him smile like a boy getting his first kiss.  
So he trudged out of the room and ignored the giggles he heard. Okay, yes the male was attractive, in the typing, gentle ,but sharp way that only Milo had ever had. Puberty had done good things to him, so cons were just that much easier.  
So he hoisted up his satchel some as he walked past the multiple crowds of fans to all fan bases imaginable.   
Him and Kali had done an almost perfect Deadpool and Spider-Man their first Con...  
Only difference was Milo kept kissing Kali when they were out of eye view.   
So Alice,or Milo(whichever you'd like call him at this point) the. Found a spot where he could stand and not have big breasted females pressed on him like a Mikasa was doing to Eren at this moment.  
"Nope. Wrong. Mikasa isn't clingy." Is what Kali would be saying at that point with a disapproving look and Milo would giggle, but instead, the man stood alone and moved his hair out of his eye gently,looking at a rather good Cheshire cat/Boris from the manga Alice in the Country of Hearts walked by."hey Alice." The male grinned a little, making Milo blink a little and feel a flush pass his cheeks. Yeah, The man was quite the sight, his stomach bare showing the definition that would leave a lot of people fawning, but he stood there with a calm expression .  
Sure he liked men now, but the love of his life would probably have made this guy leave his mind in a second."hey Boris, how have you been?" He asked, smiling a little and relaxing as he fell into a faint English accent .  
"I'm fairing well, how's Duepres manner?""blunt as always, the man left me locked in the library last week." The cat laughed gently, the cosplayer nodding some and leaning close."the names Chris." Milo blinked a little, feeling his cheeks warm once again. Holy hell his heart picked up with him not wanting it to. Gulping,he leaned away and rubbed his arm"I'm sorry Boris', I have no idea what you're talking about." The man laughed a little and nodded. Don't break character.   
Before anything could be said between the two, Milo felt a warm hand on the small of his back and he immediately tensed, somewhat expecting it to be another prick that tried flirting with him, so when he turned sharp and saw a Mad Hatter, he froze.  
Shoulder length black hair, a top hat adorned by roses,cold blue eyes, a suit of white that resembled a tailcoat, with an ace of hearts and a queen and king of Sade's in the jacket pocket along with a pocket watch on his waste.  
But he felt his header throb in immediate realization. The definition in the males has, the height that towered over him...  
And that familiar playful smirk."Alice,I believe you forgot yo-""you." He said faintly, looking at Kali with a slow smile spreading his lips."...pardon me?" The accent Kali did was much stronger than Milo's, more attractive...  
And that made him shudder before he snapped out of it all, resisting the urge to pull him into a hard hug, Milo gulped and smiled shyly, ignoring the Boris that still stood there."y-you, Hatter! I uh... F-forgot to return your books. " yeah.books. Stay in character Milo. "Oh my dear, I was planning on visiting you anyway. When we return you can give them to me, no harm. " Milo nodded,a smile playing his lips ."when we're home."


	3. The meaning of Mind Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not sure if anyone knows about the Mind Snap fandom  
> made by DelusionaDelus  
> but here's a small Void/Insanity thing  
> I was feeling like doing a depressing thing  
> If you know what this is about..yeahhh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!

Insanity was obsessed.   
That's safe to say. He would always have crimson running down his wrists, tears in his eyes and a smile plastered unevenly on his face. He loved the pain. It was a thrill, to feel something other then his depression, to see a color that was foreign to him in these white walls.  
To hear a voice other then his own.   
When Humanity entered the institute, she was a timid girl that kept to herself, hair in a quick ponytail as she kept her head down. But then Insanity spotted her.  
Another toy. A thing of amusement and pleasure.  
That's what he thought she'd be.  
But instead he found a friend. Someone to console in. Someone who would listen to his occasional random screams, or even hold him close when he awoke from a horrifying night terror.  
He loved her.   
No, not in a cliche romantic sense, that's not the point of this commentary. He loved her because she brought a feature into his life he'd never been given. A friend. And with that, he helped her get out.

But he never knew what she would do.  
So now he sat in the darkness, his back arching in the sense he couldn't stand, wrists bleeding with a content expression. It beat feeling the thorns in his feet or the hole in his heart. He couldn't stand the light. Not anymore. He was fragile, sensitive to any one of his friends memories. Especially hers. He hated her. The thought of the short blonde haired girl that wore the bandanna over her mouth set him into a rage. He'd stumble through the Oblivion, punching any solid object until his knuckles bled, until his eyes were filled to the brim with tears. He fucking hated her. With low growls, he would always lay down on his side, his back still too numb to let him have that comfort. His wings were gone. And now only the stubs remained, the female left stubs. Maybe that made his dignity hurt do bad. Every fucking feather. Gone.

And only the memory of her staring blankly as she tore out each primary.

IT haunted him. Shook him to the bone. Rattled him. And left him wishing he wasn't alive.  
But he was part of the oblivion ,as well as death. He couldn't leave now.  
But here He sat, wrists pouring warm crimson but he didn't care. If he saw that BITCH again he'd show her the pain HE felt.he'd tear out every vein SHE had, slaughter her, destroy the heart that belonged to whoever SHE abandoned him for-  
He would kill her.

He was no longer Insanity. Nope. Not MC-0024-0984-8.  
He wasn't a number.   
He was a Void.

\------------------

"You." one word was all that had been said, eyes narrowed in a rather threatening manner from the tall male, his fists clenched to the point his knuckles were white. It had been the sheer fury, pulsating through his body, that led to such a cold look. why?

Because before Void,who had once been known as Insanity, stood Humanity. The girl, blue eyes still as lively as the day they had met, were locked on his chest. She couldn't even look him in the eye?! didn't he at least- at the absolute, scum bottom- LEAST, he deserve to look her in the eye and hear what she had to say? despite the rage, despite the girl standing there, shaking from the cold the Oblivion brought to her,but he tried looking nonchalant. oohh, was it hard.

He tried not to tense anymore then what he already was- when he heard the first sound escape her in what was years for him, ran to him, and threw her arms around his battered body.

but he didn't flinch. he didn't step back.he didn't even cringe.Instead- he swung full force at the girl, not even hesitating with his attack. it might have been second nature to him now, or maybe it really was the hatred in his body, but when he landed the blow hard against her face, he just slackened entirely. But as Humanity blinked, shock apparent on her features, the rage almost immediately came back." the audacity. you mother fucking, cock sucking son of a-" "INS." the girl finally spoke up once her shock wore out, instead a pained expression was there.

"Ins..? Ins?!" he then felt the rage reach its high, his patience wore thin with the girl." You attempt to kill me- you left me in the land of the dead for five fucking years- you betrayed me, and then you somehow, for some weird, agitating, rage enthusing reason- you decide to play with my temper and find me- not a word of sorry, not a word of fucking apology," then his gaze went to the stone he had always been, the Insanity or the Void." you let me forget myself, and then you fucking HUG me?" 

The argument, one sided at this point, continued as the air went cool." where the fuck were you, Humanity!? what the FUCK was going through your head when you did that shit to me!? I almost died, and it was ALL because of you. so what the hell can you say about that? sure as hell isn't SORRY,. i know that!" 

"Ins Please hear me out." that made him abruptly stop and tilt his head, blue eyes suddenly the wide way they always were."I didn't want to, i swear, i promise on everything that I didn't want to, I just....he told me to."

"oh shut the fuck up." he snapped, making Humanity flinch, caught off guard." listen here, you fucking tramp, I'm done because of YOU. my wings are GONE and it's all your fault, that means I had to learn how to fucking walk again without the weight to balance me. do you know how fucked up I was!? all i could do is stumble, hope i was leaning on a tree and not a fucking body and crawl around! I cut open my hands, my knees- my fucking flesh rotted away- but you were kept up in your nice warm bed with your faggot parents to keep you safe. baby, I'm not Insanity anymore. I'm a fucking Void, and it's ALL your fault." and with that, the man just shoved the smaller woman back, herself stumbling and hitting the tree behind her hard, still too caught off guard to react."I'm nothing, and it's YOUR fault, I don't feel and it's YOUR fault- no I do. oh i do, and right now I'm feeling the most temptation ever to slit your throat! I should have let you do it yourself!" he was ranting now.

so when he grabbed her wrist, pinched her chin and made her look into his cold blue eyes, she shuddered as he simply said,"I haven't been able to get YOU off my mind since you dumped me here."

but then it all just stopped, all the anger, all the anger- and it turned into sobs from the now black haired man.


	4. *lenny*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Milo and Kali  
> hhhahhhhh  
> smut  
> yaoi
> 
>  
> 
> y u m

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lenny gets intense*

And it all began with Milo and Kali sitting down at the bar ,both ordering a simple shot liquor that the night really began. A word of "cheers." And they downed it. It wasn't much, just Kali taking out his roommate/best friend for a night in town. But as Milo quit drinking, Kali kept going. 

 

Not wise on his behalf, but Milo would never leave his friend alone. So even when his wits left him and he had a slur in his normal deep voice, Milo helped him stand as he tucked the blonde haired man's hair back. "Come one Kali, lets get you to the car...' "car....mmm, you gonna ride me home?" A little drunken chuckle escaped him while the black haired man just blinked, a faint blush on his cheeks as he shook his head fast."y-you're way too drunk to drive...... l-Look I'll.....um....I'll just walk y...you home, okay?" "Mmmm~ okaayyyy.. ..." 

 

So I'll skip The next half an hour of walking and drunken flirting, leaning on Milo for supporting and even more so, Milo blushing.

 

So once Milo got Kali to his front door. He eyed the door cautiously, reaching into his friends pocket before pulling out the keys. Kali wore a little grin as he did, alcohol making his breath vile as he gave a (attempt at a) husky voice, "you could grab other things....." "k-Kali you're drunk. Just get inside the house..." Milo gave a tiny gulp, unlocking the door for his friend and opening the door.if Kali really needed help Milo would just get him into night clothes and help him into bed. They were friends....nothing wrong.  
But that spiraled out of hand too fast. As Milo helped the man stumble inside, he was moved more then he helped. After all, he was thinner and shorter then Kali.so once he couldn't move more, he led him to the couch while Kali hummed in a drunken manner.

 

Then it all became insane as Kali flopped on the couch, pulling his friend with him even when Milo squeaked in defense."Kali br-""mmmm say my name again...Just like that...." flushed, Milo blinked completely appalled as he was pulled onto the man. Like that? In such a surprised way? "D-dammit please just l-let me get you to bed-" "No let me do the favor~" And matching Milo so off guard Its surprising to himself, Kali pulled Milo into a deep kiss.

 

No, Not the first time they'd kissed. But the first time it was so heated, so breathtaking and so filled with drunken lust, it left Milo unable to breath as he shook.

 

Then he snapped into reality, the moan that had escaped him as Kali gripped the back of his head, cut short as he parted, flushed ." N-nggn Kali s-stop-" ''mmmm you taste fucking delicious~" "k-Kali you...you're drunk!"

 

Ignoring his words,the blue eyed man wearily looked up before he slowly felt a smirk play his lips.

 

Then in a blink of an eye, he had Milo pinned forcefully into the couch, kisses trailing all over the males warm smooth flesh, all up his neck and down to his collar bone while Milo lay there defenseless, small noises coming from him as he thrashed and tried to free himself but sadly and possibly to the liking of the audience, Kali pressed against him harder, letting their groins press as he slammed back into a kiss. So once Milo went limp, and once the kiss became one of their tongues rubbing against each other's and moans of the friction coming together to make that of pants and gasps....

Let's just day neither of the men were in the state of minds right now.  
It wasn't surprising, though to say, that as Kali pressed Milo's arms higher up, a feeling occurred. And Milo realized at that moment, he had sexual interest in his best friend.   
So when they both had to part for breath, eyes wide and acknowledging what was going on... it turned dangerous then.

 

Blinks were slower then the movements. Even with Milo making small pleads, Kali tore at the articles of clothing they wore. Getting them both stripped in moments, but not fully bare. NO. He left the thin fabric that covered their manhood, mainly because even with all the drinks, he still.....knew? Maybe you could say that. But whether it be the knowledge he had obtained if his friend or it be the small respect Kali had ,he left it.  
That didn't leave him from palming him through his cloth, though. Milo felt his back arch in small bliss at the sensation of Kali doing so, the warmth of his hand sending tingles down his spine. He'd been moaning and wouldn't realize it, because he paid too much attention to the sensation of him growing hard.  
His best friend was doing this. Not his attractive ex girlfriend, not his past attempts at love....no.  
His best friend had him on his back, growing erect from just stroking-No, Not even.   
"F-f-ah......fuck....Kali...nngnnn. ..." "just like that baby~ mmm, you like that...?" Milo got hit with the remembrance of his friend being drunk. So of course he should expect this.  
But he obviously wasn't pushing him away.  
Then, Kali brought the fingertips of his to The hem of the males boxers, giving them a tug. And Milo scrambled to stop it, but once his manhood sprung out, he lay defenseless. Kali held Milos arms above his head using one hand, while the other gently rubbed at his tip while Kali wore that drunken smirk."HEH.....maybe you aren't so little....""a-ah....Kali please y)y-you're drunk!" "And I don't care~" and then he gently stroked the male, making his hips jerk and thrust into his hand, biting back sounds. This happened for a few moments, pre-cum slowly starting to coat the tip of Milo's shaft, before Kali stopped. And without a word, he let go of kilo and brought Milo up.   
And then Kali Swiss something that made Milo regret having let this have gone as far as it had.  
"Get on your hands and knees for me.....~"

Let me just go as far as saying.  
Through the night, moans and screams were given by Milo while Kali took something Milo hadn't quite given yet. Scratch marks were evident on Kali's back, as well as bruise marks on Milo's hips and hickeys all over.   
And the next morning, when a nude Milo woke up cuddled against his warm best friend, a lot he guilt returned.  
They'd both been drunk but Milo had still had his wits. Terrified of waking up Kali(who held Milo so closely in his arms)   
He crawled off the couch, got dressed in his scatter clothing  
And left quickly, close to tears.  
Later Kali woke up....and once he saw the remains of his shoulders and clothes...  
It hadn't been the odd dream he thought he'd had.  
So with a" fuck."  
He started his hangover.


	5. Competitive much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotty X Kali (normal,nongenderswap)  
> lemon  
> welp  
> I realized how dirty this book is going to be now

Scott kept the headset over his ears as he listened to a friend screech about cheating, nonchalantly clicking his tongue as he played the game. It didn't last long, his boredom. After a moment, the head set was silent. And then a very familiar female spoke up ,"ya know, you should get off your little man period and do something about it, you talk a lot of shit for a prepubescent man child." Scott, caught off guard, felt a laugh rise in his chest and escape his throat as he coughed."holy shit Kali, calm down,doll." "I'm calm." She muttered and Scott just shook his head, grinning as his eyes stayed on the screen. If it weren't for the fact his friend returned to his screaming, everyone would have heard Scott reply "you usually are,though." He hadn't meant to sound testing or.... if you will, challenging....but he did.  
So when Kali got quiet  
And her gamertag flashed off that it was offline  
Scott grew confused

About ten minutes passed before Scott heard a knock on the door. Blinking, he sighed looking around for pants. It was late, the guy wanted to hang out in his under wear. No big deal.   
But once the door opened, and a blonde female stepped inside, a blanket was immediately yanked over himself."shit Kali what are you doing here?" He blinked, surprised as she stood in the doorway. "Calm? Hm....I'm not always calm, Scott." The man felt confusion sink in as she spoke."what do you...?"   
A laugh made its way out of him when he put two and two together "heh, Kali you're pretty calm and that's no shame.... you don't need to be wild to have my attention."he had a rather bored voice, but no denying the comment had sparked his interest. "........what if i were wild, Scotty?" She shrugged, hands on her hips as she studied the man."then....well I'd probably..."he stopped before just laughing "you came all the way to my house to ask that...?"

After a moment of quiet, both looking at each other before Kali stepped out of the door way, closing the door and humming gently. Scott pulled the blanket up some more, watching as she walked, casually sitting on his lap, the couch shifting as he simply raised a brow."mm...no, but let's be clear this isn't calm~" she said softly before pressing her lips to the red heads.

Scott tensed up ,hands still on the controller between her legs as he pulled away rather simply, a thoughtful look on his features. "You...mean...?""what else would i mean..? Yes you dummy." She sighed, hands on his shoulders as he looked at the slightly smaller woman.  
"........" after a moment, the man simply tossed his controller to the side, pulling her close by her lower back before kissing the blonde firmly, her head and heat against his.  
"Mmmnn~" she moaned softly as his hands slid up her back, rubbing her spin gently before he pulled away, picking her uo and standing, non-caring that the blanket fell from his waist.  
Just as she was about to speak, he cut her off with another rough kiss, carrying her as he held her by her bottom, giving it a squeeze here and there as she moaned against his tongue that had made its way into her mouth.  
The trip from the couch to his bed wasn't a long one, and during the travel he had managed to get her shirt off, leaving her in a red bra hat left some things to his imagination.  
And boy was he imagining.  
Once he'd crawled onto her, she got a handful of his boxers sides, giving an impatient tug. Scott didn't stop her, following suit and pulling her bra off over her head, in too much of a rush to be gentle as he slammed his lips back.  
"Nn..fuck..."she laughed softly when he parted, shivering as his cold fingers rubbed her navel, his other hand undoing her jeans before pulling them down. "Don't expect any foreplay. .." Scott mumbled softly, not pausing as he pulled the fabric off her feet."need to be in you...like...now."  
"How romantic." The blonde grinned, but she didn't disagree. They'd been together this long and still hadn't been sexually active (if we are being mature here), but in simple terms  
They both just wanted to fuck by now.  
So once Scott had his boxers down, too caught in the moment to feel insecure in any way (which in my defense, he has no reason to be), he continued, pulling down his muses pair,but this time...a little slowly, that way when his fingers ran down her hips and thighs, he could watch her shiver, making his own mind and...other things....heat up.  
"God Kali you're a goddess...."he laughed slightly, slowly kissing her navel as her clothing got caught on her ankle."hm....treat me like one then." She chuckled as she pulled Scott up by the arm, pulling him into a kiss.   
Using one arm, Scott propped himself up while the other trailed up and caressed the woman's breast, catching her off guard.  
He'd seen her nude before, but touching her was an entirely different thing.  
He chuckled, pulling back before moving her hips slightly ,raising her legs so her thighs were around his stomach. There wasn't a pause, not much of a warning....  
Nothing  
Before the woman gasped out and moaned into the mans shoulder.  
Scott, grunting faintly, felt his head fall forward as he moved ,hips rocking with a rhythm he faked knowing.  
But even though his thrusting was sloppy , even he admitted it felt unearthly, the sheer lust.  
But then he remembered who this was.  
His girl.   
Gritting his teeth while Kali just moaned, surprised at how rough the tall male was being, he leaned up a bit, raising his hips before he pushed into her, holding her in place so he could rock into her warmth easily.  
Nah Scott wasn't an innocent virgin, so a grin broke over him when his mind cleared and he noticed just how wet and warm the girl below him was, thrusting a little harder and kissing her ear while Kali just held the pillow behind her head, not quite content with not being able to drive, but far too caught up to care.  
After many moments, feeling like seconds to them, passed, Scott leaned down from the kisses and gently kissed the tip of her breast, making her moan faintly. The kiss, not lasting long, was soon replaced by his tongue...  
And then his teeth.  
He gave a small tug to the bud between his lips, groaning gently once she jolted as he hit a spot that made her grip on to the pillow harder and whine softly in bliss.  
Not even questioning it, the sweat covered man began to abuse that spot, not stopping as he felt his own stomach clench , his member and such tensing up with the warning of his finish.  
But he held out, determined to make the female climax.  
And it didn't take long.  
A moment or so later, as he nibbled her bud and thrusted,rocking his hips against the spot she seemed to love, he heard a long moan, felt her clench, and then she fell limp after her back arched, panting in his ear.  
Immediately, Scotty pulled out, resting his head on the pillow beside her as he pumped himself for mere seconds, then finished on the sheets between her legs.  
Panting, hissing, grunting...  
And then laughing.   
Laughing at the insanity that had just happened  
Laughing at the bruises on Kali's breast...

But not laughing at the fact that Scott's headset had heard everything  
Hence forth  
A not so happy online group.


	6. Explaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just gonna explain some things

My fics can be a little confusing so I'll explain my OC's as much as I can now

Milo Anderson is originally female, and she is currently engaged to Vincent Bishop(soon to be deceased though because Vincent...we know him)  
Finn is their child, he is only a little boy as of now but it was decided he'd be fucked up like his dad when he is older

Her gender swap, Milo (we usually avoid confusion and call female Milo Milomoo) is with Kali's male version after Vinny (female Vincent) cheated on him.

Kali belongs to my friend, and is originally female as well. she is dating Scott (purple guy) and her male version is with male Milo after he got drunk and ended up having sex with him.

There are a lot of AUs with the male versions of these two, including Neko! Monster! and they both have this huge dorky side and cosplay a lot(things like Billdip,Spideypool,Billcest etc)

You'll learn their personalities in some of the fics, but I just wanted to explain that much xD


	7. strip tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..........why do I do this  
>  Vincent X Milo  
> sMUT

She couldn't believe it. The shy girl. The one that blushed at just the mention of sex. The one that would rather die then have to wear a bikini in crowded beaches. Was sitting in this building.no there's nothing wrong with buildings, of course not, but the building SHE was in at this moment, made her absolutely flustered beyond belief. Her best friend, Kali, Sat beside her with such a large grin it made Milo wonder if she wad watching her or the performance. It had started out as some random suggestion. You know, something your friend says and you both agree as if it's a joke.  
But this wasn't.  
Not really.  
So where were the two females?   
Welp. None other then a male strip club, of course.  
The music, the type that set a slow pace into your hips while you danced, didn't help the fact. Luckily, it wasn't a busy day. It was Milo, Kali, Scotty, and a few groups of people Milo didn't recognize. Scotty had come along, mainly for the laughs him and Kali were having.   
Just like girls, you've got those few guys that make you go wtf. Sitting closer to the stage, the faint music as it played, the dimmed lights, and the shirtless males that were dancing.... YEAH. Milo was sitting in the chair, face almost cherry red as she bit her lip ."holy shit just...PPFT, that tattoo though! It could be a tramp stamp for a guy!""that's true, but come on admit he's got a nice ass. " Scott chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows while Kali giggled and gently punched his shoulder.   
Turning to Milo, Kali nudged her a little."hey cmon, loosen up a bit, You don't have to be so tense...""s-sorry j-Just um..." she squeaked a little, watching as one of the men removed his belt."I u-oh d-d-do I have to watch this?" Oh God if Mike same her one he'd fucking flip. Luckily he was on a date with someone he said was a good friend." NOPE. You gotta stay. Come on Milo, live some....you're twenty one, you're all grown up!" Kali grinned slightly, nudging her friend again and just making her more FLUSTERED. Live a little...like..."y-you mean....h-have-" "Milo. Just watch the guys strip. " Kali giggled softly, Scotty making a small cough to cover up a laugh.  
After a few moments, a couple more guys arrived. This group. A little more....well.....Milo hid her face a little and tried to make an attempt to hide her face, but she wasn't wearing a jacket today. Kali made her do that much. And she hated the feeling of wearing shorter clothes.  
Fuck. As the men danced and removed articles of clothing here and there, the music still loud and making the room more heated, Scott mumbled something to Kali, making her look up. She slowly felt a grin court and Sat back a little too causally."hey Milo, someone's watching you~" the girl blimked a little glancing over her shoulder confused."r-really....?wh-''"on stage ya dork." Yeah. Someone was.   
No. SHE wasn't special. Nah. She didn't have the looks that would make the straightest girl look twice at, nah.she didn't have the type of body that was overly curvy. SHE was just your average, small, black hair grey eyed girl that had a body that was....well....one that you could imagine doing quite a few dirty things to.  
But still.   
One of the males on stage held the smirk that many people knew. His shirt partially parted, he looked down from the stage at the girl that bit her lip and looked the other way.hm. maybe he could have some play time....chuckling under his breath, his gaze fell on a familiar face as his smirk grew. Ohhhh this would be FUUNNNN.  
Milo gulped softly, and refused to look back up. Holy shit. NOPE. She'd rather keep her cheeks tonight."come on... oh, he's coming this wayyyy~""s-stop lying!" SHE squeaked while Scott just held in a laugh.  
This was priceless.   
Before anything else could be said, a low voice was what broke the threes tense aura. "MY my my~ quite the little group you have here...heh. .." Kali, not even blinking just shrugged while Milo looked up, confused.then she rwally got FLUSTERED."hey there kitten~ " Scotty leaned back a little, pulling Kali slightly with him so she'd lean against him while Milo just looked up at the purple haired male who leaned down close to her."o-Oh!" She squeaked before He gave her kiss a cheek.  
Two things .  
One. The act wasn't out of the line. It was his job, after all, to make some of his clients a little hot and heavy...right~? More money for him if he brought them in back.  
Two. NO. She wouldn't have been a BLUSHING idiot if it weren't for the fact he licked her cheek in the small kiss. "Names Vinny~ " Kali just watched the scene, grinning a bit as Milo leaned back as far as possible in her chair, the male following her and keeping HIS mouth right beside her ear."what's yours, kitten~ ?" "M-m....mm. ....m-Milo. " She stuttered faintly, cheeks just darker then ever."well' m-Milo', how about I give you a little..Heh..." he kissed behind her ear a little, making her squeak."private dance~?" Kali was trying her hardest to not laugh her ass off at this point, and eyed her small female friend."hey, go on, live a little!" She giggled, giving her a gentle push while the male pulled the female to a stand. Milo stood there, shaking gently in small shock as he gently pulled her past the stage."hmm come on kitten~ loosen up, it helps for the outcome~ ""I.....um.....i-i...oka-y....?"  
(X)  
Oh God. There was no going back from this, was there?  
The small female was pressing her back against the wall at this time, trying so hard to not make a sound as the tall male in front of her gently kissed her shoulder, hands on her hips while He moved his own in a motion so he rubbed against her."i-i-i-"'shhhh~ just let it happen, doll face ..." he chuckled very gently as he removed his shirt all the way, making Milo just grow more flustered.she bit her lip harshly, trying not to speak as he put her hands on his chest."mmm, you CAN touch and feel~ it'll only cost you...a little extra." She blinked gently before biting her lip softly as she timidly looked away."I...don't have...much m-money.... i-""Oh I have other ways of payment~ " he mumbled gently and lowly to the girl before moving her hands gently, making her rub his chest a little before kissing her ear a little. Biting her lip harder, she shakily did so for herself, her hands trailing from his collar bones down to his toned stomach. Then quickly Back up before the fan girls freak out. "Mmhmm just like that~ now that you know you can touch what you'd like... let me entertain you a little, babe~"   
"W-wait y-you -" but before she could actually finish her sentence the male had her lifted off the ground and made his move. Pressing her against the wall and pressing against her, He attacked her neck with rough kisses and small bites, making her squeak in surprise before a small sound escaped her. "Nngn- w-wait- ""come on, just give in...... I can guarantee you'll be on your back screaming for more soon enough. " he spoke so nonchalantly, like it was scripted or just...normal for him, Even with the deep voice he had, Milo noticed and turning away from the male bit her lip harder."I c-ant p-pay you! ""Mmm ,if you let me entertain you, screaming a little will make me plenty of rich~"   
Gulpung, the stubborn girl was about to make yet another attempt at getting out of his grasp, put as he put her legs around his waist and brought his hands to her thighs, SHE froze slightly. The heat of his closeness made her mind fuzzy, unable to comprehend what was going on for a moment. This made Vincent grin widely as he purred a small, content,"good girl." In her ear before carrying her to the small bed. It was a pleasure club for Christ sake. There were private rooms.  
Milo, keeping her gaze on the roof as he kissed her neck   
Biting with a little force, she bit her lip with red cheeks, suppressing any sounds of pain or pleasure. Placing her down, he pulled back and looked at her, mischief in his almost white eyes."you're in charge, kitten~ do you want me to take it off.... or get yours off first~?'   
((Quick AN. Yes. Even though it is illegal, some strip clubs do offer sex to clients. But, I'd like to get it across now that the reason Kali and Scott took that so well, is because Vincent is still a friend of Kali XD Milo just hasn't met him be fore now. NOW TO THE SMUT.))

"W-wait what!?" She squeaked, eyes opening as the haze went away."mmm, come on~ which one? " oh God.... Did she have a choice to say no? Can't She just leave? Isn't that The logical thing to do? Isn't that. ...OH God..."think long you think wrong, darling. Don't be a cock block. " his purr increased as he started to slide his jeans down, the hem running down slightly, almost to the point of revealing his boxers. She clenched her fists a little, watching with wide eyes as he pulled them down more,watching how he moved before bringing them back up and giving her ear another kiss. He could just make her want it, right?  
(X)  
The dancing and stripping went on for a while, and Milo was thankful. But maybe IT was because he couldn't actually make a move before given consent. Dammit just....GIVE IN ALREADY.  
"Hey dollface, how about it be time I give you a little....fun~?" Milo, who sat there flustered, slowly and hesitantly raised a brow.he didn't mean....-"y-you...mean...s-s-sex? Isn't that i-illegal? " Vincent, to her surprise, just chuckled darkly before leaning in close."trouble gives it more of a thrill." And with that he gently pushed her back onto the bed and she didn't make a move to stop him."let me entertain you, make you scream~ come on baby, let me give you a little dance YOU won't forget...""a-And you w-will?" She squeaked a little. That caught him off guard. Holy fuck this was taking too long....his eyes slowly narrowed as he forced her to look at him. "Make me remember it then. " he replied to the flustered girl with a growl before roughly pressing his lips to hers making her squeak as he pinned her down. Just entertaining her. Going to make her feel great. Gonna make her blush And climax, maybe walk out with a grin, he'd seen it all. But never one so resistant.   
And she still wasn't giving in.  
As he, with no patience left, gave her shirt a tug, she just smacked his hand A little and tried to speak in defense, his lips keeping her silent as his tongue played with her lip, a small sound escaping her.  
Hm. Almost.n..."last chance darling. Let me entertain you or I'll just have to make you want it~ " his voice was husky, keeping his lips to hers while Milo gave a shivering moan."i-I d-dont know what to d-do..." then his patience just tore. Roughly pulling her close, putting her legs around his waist so she pressed firmly against him, he growled In her ear,"then how about I just fuck away that innocent little act you have~ I don't mind. Girls like you just drive me crazy....heh. I'm a little violent when I'm crazy...~" shaking gently, Milo squeaked as he pushed her down a little, attacking her collar bone with his tongue and teeth. She just bit her lip,flustered as he undid his pants button in the slow perverted manner he was good with. But before he even got close to getting them over his boxers, he decided to make this fair and pulled Milo' s shirt up and off. "W-wh-""shut up, kitten~" he mumbled, not even bothering with undoing her bra and just pulling it up before kissing her breasts all over. Milo lay under hum, squeaking and moaning faintly, gasps escaping her as his teeth pinched her sensitive places.his warm tongue ran over her chest as his hands, much bigger then her own, undid the button on her shorts."w-WAIT i-''"mm just hold on~ it's all going to feel great soon~" And with that, he made the game Even and pulled off his own jeans, tossing them across the room aimlessly. This should be fun....

Within moments he had her stripped, his tongue ravishing her breasts once again as he rolled his hips, grinding against her. He still wore boxers, but the pressure of him moving and the warmness from the small females arousal didn't help her at all. She panted, biting her hand gently while the other hand was placed carefully on his back as she moaned and squeaked, cheeks absolutely red. "Nngn~ c-come- ah! On s-stop it!" Milo just squeaked. Vincent, who bit his lip very gently, paused his movements, hard manhood pressed against her. Oh all the things he could do to entertain her...She could just make him leave....but she hadn't. Any move he made, she followed through and started moaning, gasping, pulling at his hair, or even pulling him closer. This was one female he didn't understand."mmm, you want me to entertain you now~?" Biting her lip harder, she quickly hid her face in the crook of his neck, making him blink. There was no passion about this. Sheer lust. No familiarity between them, no knowledge of their habits, but when she nodded softly into him, he could help but grin. Without another word, he pulled down his boxers, releasing his member with a satisfied expression. Lookng over a bit, He grabbed one of the carefully wrapped items that were in each and every room here, pulling out the protection before sliding it on, all the while Milo looked away."mmm. .....on the count of three, I'll start kitten~' She Just nodded once more. "HeH......one..." He pulled away slightly, grabbing her thighs softly before he moved her a bit. This caught Milo off guard, but she let him to so, feeling herself get pressed on as he moved her legs over his shoulders."two~" Vincent rubbed the tip against the girls entrance, making sure to tease her. Heh, for someone this innocent, SHE sure was wet....  
"Three~"  
Milos world went red then, a small scream escaping her as she clung onto the man, feeling him plunge into her. First time or not, Vincent gave her no time to adjust before thrusting into her deeply and hard. Seconds. That's all it took for Milo to have tears running down her face when her muscles were moved and her' innocence' went a way.  
Vincent didn't care. Even when she bled gently, he rocked his hips strongly into her, having his way as the girl bit into his shoulder, nails embedding into his skin. There he crossed the line."don't break the skin.,..b-bad for show." He grunted, moving her more so he could get her at a better angle. Milo just gave a flustered look, mixed with pain as he started to thrust into her warm wetness again.  
It was almost no time, the girl topped, a tiny scream escaping her as her back arched.  
That...made Vincent stop in surprise. She lay there, panting blushing and moaning as she climaxed all over him.  
He sighed very gently. That was, in terms, all his job woulf let him do. She had finished and he'd entertained her. He didn't want to finish himself, this much of a hard on hadn't happened in a little while. Sure slugs always were here, but girls that were a little challenge...they were funner to him.  
But gritting his teeth, hoisting her legs up more, and ignoring her climax he just continued.  
Milo, already sensitive, moaned and squeaked more and more.  
SHE just didn't know this would go on and her first time would lead to three in one.  
(x)  
The next morning Vincent stirred gently, groaning softly. Fucking back.... the pain was unknown as well as the source for a second before he slowly opened one eye. Oh.....oh~ a grin made its way onto his lips as he looked down at the small female in his arms, chuckling a little and observing her sleeping face.....cute.  
Then, not caring if she were curled against him, he laid down a little tiredly.  
Meh.  
As long as she didnt expect this to mean anything  
(X)


	8. A moment of life

Once upon a time...  
No. Not like that, not that repetitive, tedious introduction that I'm sure you've heard so many times...  
Not like that,you're too special for that. So let's try something more to-date and original.  
It was too damn early to go.too early to leave, too early to want a demise so simplistic so...  
Sad.  
I don't want to die, You understand. And you...right now you are keeping me from that,dear.you, yes you. The person who's eyes are trailing over these words...you're the only reason I even existed in the first place so why would you leave me now?  
I don't have a name so it's a weak apology to give for not introducing myself but...  
For the time that we have, you may call me H°°°°  
Its a pleasure to be known. No need to introduce me to yourself though, I know you.  
I...realize how odd that sounds so let me explain, haha.  
As I'm being written, I'm..slowly learning more. And my purpose is a rather simple one at best...but dont mind that now. I'd like to warn you in advance though, my life may be lengthy...so I apologize if you grow bored easily, I'll speed up my wording quickly for you [:)]  
There was no direct topic when this began and as you started reading me but...  
Now that we're here I just have to say thank you if you've stayed with me this long...it is highly appreciated by myself if an emotion must be named.   
I don't think any others would have stayed with me this long...  
But, you did. And for that, I'll tell you a story.  
Hah, not the shortest introduction, I know but I will be gone soon so do not worry [:)]  
This story will start with a writer, a person who spent thief life filled with greed. Now...the person was a spouse and a parent of two beautiful girls but the thing that caught their eye more than anything in the world was the glint of silver at any turn. They craved riches, they burned for more money than a man would ever need in a life, they did anything they had to do as their life withered away to surround themselves with the mere pences.  
When the walls of silver grew so high, they realized...they'd lost everything, the thing they had once been so willing to give up....just to be the person they had currently been.  
The only thing they had was a book and pen and a heart full of guilt to live with. But...even with the emptiness...they wouldn't admit to themselves the fault was their own. They lived the days in denial, writing away in hatred of betrayals they had said were brought upon them.  
But then the day came when they were to end, and all the world was left with was all of their money...  
And their paper and pen.  
Which one they was remembered by... well you'll tell me that on the other side...won't you?  
I've learned humility and I've embraced the sting for it seems to be the only thing worth feeling other than the regret.  
If I'd known a life of wealth was to be this cold, I would still be in the embrace of my lover but...  
That was a time ago.  
I'm afraid..,my time is running out as the words begin to slowly get to the conclusion of us being here...  
You, my dear, don't have to make the same mistake I did. Don't tell me something inanimate is worth your love, because...it isn't.  
The shallowness of being alone was so much worse than being kept back from my greed, and now here I am.  
Slowly running out of words...words are all I have.  
Once they stop, as do I.  
I wish I could write forever But my own time...  
Fearfully, is coming to its conclusion...  
This story, if it were one at best...no the correct thing to say would be myself...  
I, don't deserve a long lived story. I never intended to be...but you, my dear...you'll live after the words, the words that stop you, make you freeze in your tracks.  
The words that beat you, irk you,abuse you...  
You don't have to write them. You never have to tell your tale in such a blunt way as I am now because you are better than that. You're writing your story as I write mine now, please...don't me the greedful person I had been. Don't be the empty, shallow writer that I am still admittedly.  
Don't stop writing your words until the pen is snatched away, my dear enjoy every moment of the story, even the bad because...  
Its better than this nothingness I now only know.  
My words...are coming to an end now.   
I fear my demise of course but I accept it.The moment this pen stops...I'll be gone.  
So as a conclusion to my tale,dear...or more correctly my parting words...  
Good bye.


	9. Yiff<3?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neko Milo X Inu Kali  
> pretty much some good ole kitty heat   
> self foreplay  
> walk in  
> that kinda thing  
> porn without plot xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a dirty sinner

"please...?" The small male purred, nuzzling deeply into the large mans back as he hugged him from behind.He chose to ignore the sigh that escaped the alpha, more focused on the scent that was enveloping him as he nuzzled into him.  
"Milo I have to go to the pack soon...when I get back I'l-""NO!" the male squeaked, letting him go and whining ,tugging at his shirt sleeve."I don't want you to go..please it hurtssss..." he whined loudly as he pulled the large male,surprisingly hard enough to get hin to press into him."please..~?"

"..."The alpha was silent ,ears folded and eyes narrowed as he gently pulled the male back to look him in the eye."I'd be claiming you right now sweety, I know you're gonna be sore but I need to go hunt with the others.."The small cat-boy blinked,legs folded still on the bed before he felt his eyes swell with a weak sound escaping him,mind foggy with the situation.

He was in heat. And Kali was aware of it by the way he was acting...if the scent wasn't obvious enough. "B..."Milo huffed shortly, shoving back at the man and making him blink in surprise."G-go! a-all your m-mates are waiting for you so go." he said around hiccups, shifting and sliding off the bed with a whimper. He...normally wouldn't be like this,Kali knew but he still flinched and clenched his fists as the little male wiped his eyes, whimpering."...You know you're my only m-""d-don't lie..." he whined, sniffling before he just stood,knees shaking a bit and just getting a frustrated look."t-that's why you're never around! you're gonna leave me!"

Kali finally sighed, shaking his head while his ears bent back, grabbing onto the males wrist he yanked him back hard, growling lowly."You're a dramatic little shit..." he sighed, one hand firm on his arm while the other gently pinched his chin despite his squirms he pulled him close and roughly pressed their lips together. Milo's tail flicked, almost immediately fading from the sniffling as he placed himself on Kali's lap, legs on either side of the others and grinding against him gently, a pleased sound escaping him as the alpha slid his tongue into the heated mans, rolling his eyes at his eagerness.

He'd have to deal with this for a week,and they'd just awaken when it had begun.His hands shifted, one to the lower part of the little omegas back and the other to gently go on the bed so he could lean back and keep himself up while the man rolled his lips in his lap.

Milo whined weakly,feeling his jeans grow tight and himself with the need to be relived, whining loudly as he parted their lips with a pant and flustered noise."please~ mm...please I need you..!" 

Kali gave another faint sound, but this time not in annoyance, he just gently stroked Milo's ear and watched him purr and moan and feeling the small males hard on rub into him,gritting his teeth very faintly."darling I'll take care of you all night and please you all you want,sweety...But I really have to go..." The ravenette blinked and slowly lost his pep, movements stopping as his ears folded and his throat clenched.

It was the first day, so no doubt he still did have his wits...A part of him understood, but the little mist in his mind made him just pull back, squirming until Kali finally let go and let him silently walk off,tail between his legs with a frown.  
Fuck he had his work cut out for him the next few days.  
\-------------

Later that night, the alpha closed the door to the house silently, a small sigh escaping him as the darkness in the house enveloped him. The only light came from the open windows as the moon shined in. He was actually survived at the silence in the house, blinking and raising a brow he glanced around in confusion. Had Milo...left? no...his scent was-  
Kali froze and gulped and felt his fists clench at the smell that hit his nose like a truck,eyes scanning the house with a faint growl. He tossed off his shirt that had tatters, wiping his hands off gently onto it as he slowly walked around the house, silent with narrowed eyes looking for the source. When he reached the bedroom he froze at how the scent was strong as ever he just stood ,hand on the door knob as he listened to the sounds on the other side.  
There was the occasional sound of the sheets shifting, a purr escaping whoever was moving while a small grunt or whine was heard.  
But Kali stood there with his eyes flaming, a growl deep in his throat while his mind reeled. So he got someone else...?

Without another thought,he threw the door open and got ready to snap,but his rage was short lived as he blinked in surprise, ears slowly perking up as he stared at the scene in the bed.

Milo lay in the bed, tail flicking vigorously and purring hard as he had his hips in the air, face hidden in Kali's pillow as he kept the thick toy between him moving, one hand gripping the sheets while the other moved it hard against his prostate, whining softly into the fabric as he felt another climax swelling in him...But this wasn't the same, he missed the sensation of a knot..he craved it . He wasn't being gentle at all with himself, abusing and trying to reach his high,hips raised up more into his own foreplay and keeping his chest off the bed while his knees pressed into the sheets more and more as he began panting past the scent.

The alpha just stared before he slowly chuckled, leaning against the frame silently as he studied it, taking in the scene with a faint smirk.So this is what he'd been doing all day...He didn't want to interrupt the kittens fun, but that fantasy was short lived as the omega slowly poked his head up panting,a confused little look on his features as his hand paused, knees shaking a little as he croaked out a faint,"K-..Kali...?"

"mmm....yeah?" He questioned after a moment,watching as the small thing just gave a little whine,sitting up and showing the extension of his fun. Kali studied everything, down to the wetness on the sheets,the pink on the tip of the others male from abuse..all the way to the white dripping down his legs and the small blissful frustrated look he had as he sat,pressing the toy deeply into him with a whine."h-hurts...so bad...ngn.."The alpha took slow steps to the bed, a little grin on his features as he watched his withering."nngn..I want you~ ah! w-want you so bad...knot...mmmnn~" Kali kicked off his shoes, purring softly as he undid his belt calmly."I'm sorry I was gonna so long..I'll make it up to you kitty,just take that small thing out of you and let me treat you right...~"  
It was a sudden and abrupt change when the words had passed him, The erect omega quickly sat up, an eager little purr in his throat as he pulled the alpha close,pulling at his jeans quicker than the alpha had even gotten the belt off.It left the large male chuckling at how eager the small man was,noting how he rubbed against his leg and purred once the clothing was gone."damn I didn't know your first day would be this bad...you're so wet baby.."Kali softly mumbled, but Milo just rubbed against him before pulling the alpha close, whining with a small whimper "fuck me, pleaseee I want your knot...mmmnn..."  
Kali just chuckled gently, getting a hold of the mans hips before putting him on his knees and whispering softly into his ear after leaning over,"I'll make up for all the fun you had without me~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what have I done  
> w ha t


	10. You've got a lot to build before you can break it back down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys X Jack ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally made Rhack XD

//Rhys X Jack//

Jack was...a little more extreme than the word 'hostile'... That would be safe to say. His anger was easily triggered, he was always stressed (running an always busy place like Hyperion and worrying about Pandora does that to you), and he had this huge itch on the end of his scar that he could never scratch because of his mask. But what urked him, so very much now,  
was that he was dead. 

Blunt, right? well it was true. He couldn't strangle the annoying four eyed workers that used to scurry around, couldn't feel anything other than the festering hatred he seemed to have been programmed with as an AI, could never get laid again...Hell he couldn't even touch his own flesh and actually feel something. Don't get sympathetic to him though, he was still the ass hole everyone hates to love and loves to hate.

Especially one man, in fact. The feeling was mutual for the man that no longer had a body...instead he used the head of a kid as a vessel. Rhys. 

God just thinking of that name made the masked male grow furious. That dipshit was the reason Hy-freaking-perion was a huge pile of rubble on Pandora. That kid had been the most arrogant fucker ever. Jack had gotten him to the top-He'd made him king. And how was he repayed? He had been torn out of the little brats head. 

 

That fucker had better have been glad he didn't crush the eye. He had never been given an actual body...And Rhys was well aware that Jack wasn't dead. It had taken months..But when Jack had come to and began to see everything once more, He had almost immediately gone for the neck of the younger man.

It was insanity the first few days of Jack being back, and one question that kept passing through the AI and never actually made it's way into the ears of anyone, was 'Why am I back?'

It wasn't a short process. The man had to tag along with Rhys everywhere, and that seemed to please The mix-match eyed brunette. Jack, for once in his long lived life (well technically you're dead-) stayed quiet most days. He studied everything on the land he once knew like the back of his hand. Pandora really never did change, no matter how long you were gone from it. 

He didn't speak when Rhys brought him to his job...Didn't speak when the man went on dates with the girl, Sasha. Hell he didn't even make an attempt to make jokes about the four eyed ripped guy. He just took note of everything. Something...he didn't normally do.

 

It took Rhys a while to notice. But when he finally did...It didn't exactly go as well as he'd hoped. He'd confronted Jack with the cocky attitude he had when he'd killed him the first time. Came to him and mocked him about it. It was an AI, he'd made sure not to give Jack an actual body (He wasn't stupid, he trusted Jack would keep his word and go through with the threats.)

"What's this? Did 'Handsome' Jack finally accept he wasn't as great as he thinks?" He emphasized the name. The hologram just shot Rhys an uninterested glance, lazy like a cat."Princess I've already told you. Dead or not, I'm still a legend." The man blinked, his eyes slowly narrowing while the yellow echo eye tried scanning the hologram for something...Anything.

 

Yet he got nothing.

"Legend? Who's talking about you, Jack? No one! you're dead, just a memory!" He laughed, trying to prove his point he gestured to the room they stood in, empty expect them. In all fairness it was Rhys's house, so no one should have been there. Yet that still clicked in Jack." Yeah and when you die let's see just how fucking loyal all your friends will be, Rhysie. You think they forgot our bargain? You were willing to abandon them for a lick of power." He spat,his own eyes narrowed dangerously through his mask. God this kid pissed him off.

"They're my friends. You wouldn't know what that is, so I don't blame you." The other spat back with just as much rage, but his face grew flushed. It was true...he'd been so close to aborting the mission to stay but.." Besides, psycho, You were gonna try to steal my damn body!"

"And that's all that stopped you, huh pumpkin? THINK RHYSIE! if I hadn't made my fair offer, which you rudely declined, you'd be in that office and not have remembered their names! That's how power works, kitten." He hissed out a laugh, getting up from the stool he had taken a seat in and taking a step to the other, which Rhys complied and stepped back."We've already had a nice little chat bout it Rhys. The road to what you want will get them killed."

"I'm happy where I am, Jack." He snapped, gritting his teeth as he stepped away from the man with each step he was receiving."Besides, pumpkin, What you were offering wasn't in my interest."

The name made the hologram freeze, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he easily closed the distance, bringing his hand up to the side of the others head. It made Rhys flinch and freeze but then he remembered. The echo-port was gone... He couldn't mess with his cybernetics... He slowly let out a relaxed noise before shaking his head at the insanely pissed look the other had." This is why I'm not letting you get a body."

"Oh shut the hell up. " Jack snapped, looking dead at the other in the eyes. It made Rhys shiver slightly as he slowly stepped away."You're fanboy fueled obsession with me, Seeing me in person would probably make you drool." He hissed. Woah. That was...irrelevant to the argument at hand.

It caught Rhys off guard, blinking a little in surprise at how much malice Jack was showing to that statement. "uh..." Jack just blew it off, continuing as he felt the hot burning rage he knew so well rising.

"We had a deal Rhys. I got you to the top, I was going to help! You don't have a fucking clue what being like this is, you asshole. You can't feel ANYTHING. There's NOTHING." He just spat every other word, throwing up his hands now and then. He didn't realize how much he was admitting, but he was pissed. The man had no filter, and at this point he didn't care if he gave the other man the password to a damned porn account. He was in his own mind of rage and hatred.

And the only one who could ever listen was the meatsack that was Rhys. Rhys stood there, blinking a little as he listened to him. Did he feel bad? Not really. The guy was an asshole. But...a part of him wanted to...say something. He wore a confused expression as he just let the man rant.

"I mean fucking hell Rhys, have you ever had a numb leg or some shit? That's EVERYTHING! I can't fucking feel!" He growled out in agitation before he slowly got silent, fists clenched so tightly he would have snapped a bone if he wasn't in the state he was currently.

Finally he heard a soft,"Sorry." He raised a brow, turning with his face cold."Sorry? that TOTALLY helps me, Rhys." "Look I'm not just going to give you a body, Jack. You'd kill me-""Keep talking and I'll make it castration-""But I also don't like having you around okay? It's like you're a voice in my head and I'm crazy." He continued as if Jack hadn't said anything. 

"I'm not an idiot, alright? But if you..I don't know...change, maybe I'll think about something. Not like...give you my body or that shit...But I'll try to help. But you need to stop being an asshole to me, alright? That's why I didn't kill you in the first place." He sighed before falling silent. He didn't look up at Jack then, so he just stood and rubbed the back of his neck.

After a moment, he heard a small groan and glanced up to see the hologram pinching the bridge of his nose."You really are an idiot.." Jack laughed, shaking his head gently. "But fine. You've got yourself a deal." He shrugged with a blank look then as he saw Rhys brighten slightly, but still with an untrusting look."Alright...good..."

Jack just hummed a reply, but his fists stayed tightly clenched. Didn't know making puppy eyes was that easy.

~  
The day when the agreement actually became reality wasn't soon. They had been stuck with each other for months , but that doesn't say much about Jack does it. His threats had stopped after the first two months. He had to hold his tongue if this was going to work, and that was the hardest thing to do.

They stood beside the body double as Jack nodded with a little impressed look. So this was the outcome of Cybernetics and 3D printing...hm..Flesh crafted out of simple technology..impressive.

"It's kind of the same as our situation, there's a port on the temple and that's where I'd put you, and since cybernetics go through the entire body, it's all yours." Rhys explained as he gestured to the small metal notch on the side of the bodies head ."Hm...Nicely done Rhysie. Looks good." The man nodded. It looked exactly like him, and that was oddly creepy. Rhys was a fan boy and all...but damn.

"Well...Uh you wanna..?"Rhys raised his brow. He wore a proud little smile as he gestured to it. Jack very calmly nodded taking in a deep breath as Rhys pulled out the port from his head. Once Jack faded with a blink, Rhys paused. was this really a good idea...? He hesitated for a moment, studying the body that lay lifeless, eyes glued shut. He ignored the feeling before pulling out the chip, hesitating before putting it in the other port.

He waited for a moment, studying the sleeping face of the body that belonged to Handsome Jack. This was the most peaceful he'd ever seen him..He blinked, looking away with a cough as he put his own port back in his head while he waited. 

After some time, the lifeless man opened his eyes, blue and green eye focusing on the roof as he took a deep breath, coughing violently before sitting up.Breath. Oxygen. Oh god he could smell, he cringed, eyes burning from how bright the light was. Oh god...He was alive. 

 

He laughed weakly, voice going to his own throat as he tried to not make a noise of happiness. He was back. He took deep breaths, taking in the smell, enjoying oxygen in his lungs. The man didn't hesitate, putting his legs over the side of the table before standing.

It didn't even take a step, and a loud groan escaped him as he leaned back and relied on the table. His nerves were dead in his legs. dammit..

Rhys studied the man as he struggled, his own eyes wide. Handsome Jack. He couldn't shake how terrifying it actually was what he was doing, but watching Jack struggle the worry faded after time. Hesitantly, he stepped forward, offering his arm with a cautious look. If he lashed out he'd just let go..right?

Jack looked up at the brunette, freezing his actions. Without a word, he took the arm of the other, standing up as he quietly tried to stand straight. Rhys allowed him to do so as he supported the weight of the other.

Jack took a few steps while Rhys assisted, not a word passing from either of them. When they were at the couch, Rhys turned to the taller man, hesitantly starting with ,"h-here I'll help y-" before he could finish his sentence, The man stood straight, eyes narrowed a sickeningly dark chuckle escaped him."No let me, Rhysie." Before the brunette could react, the large male shoved his weight into Rhys, shoving him back into the couch before he quickly sat on the mans lap, hands making a scene on his throat.

Rhys was frozen in fear. Holy fuck...HOLY FUCK."J-Jack we had a deal!" he snapped, making any attempt to throw off the other, trying so hard to make him let go as anger and fear over came him. The other man took one hand through his hair before he brought both to Rhys's throat, pressing hard on the bridge of his neck with a sadistic smile.

Rhys coughed and spluttered, trying to breathe past the painful pressure on his throat, fists swinging and hitting the man on top of him hard...but nothing happened. It was pointless. He was done for. His mind grew fuzzy, vision blurring as he lashed.

He kept trying with a defense, but Jack chuckled harshly, shaking his head. Then he shifted his hands, moving from the wind pipe of his throat, he applied pressure to the outsides of his neck, pressing harshly. But Rhys could breathe...He took gasps, like a fish out of water as he tried to get the fog out of his mind. Jack hummed deeply, enjoying the sight. No way was he going to make this slow...

He glared daggers at the man beneath him, god this sight was a change. He wanted to snap this brats neck, He wanted him to be a lifeless figure below him...But for now he just pressed hard around his windpipe and watched Rhys squirm, face flushed. Ah there it was...He was about to make a low remark about the actions, but was shut up when he heard a small, small mumble of "h-harder..."

Jack froze at that, a confused look passing over his features as his hands stilled with their pressing. He just kept them there at that point as he watched the brunettes head tilt back, like he was offering his throat to him. It took the man a moment but his eyes widened in realization. He chuckled, shaking his head as he just studied the young man."You fucking masochist.."

He got a hold of the other mans neck,, pressing hard again as he leaned into him now, watching the man squirm. He could snap his neck..just like this. He made his thoughts out loud."You know how fucked up you are for enjoying this..? I could kill you. Just like this...but you'd probably enjoy that, wouldn't you, kitten?" he spat lowly in the others ear, just listening to him make a noise of distress.

God he'd been fearing for his life just a moment before...What was wrong with him? Why did he enjoy this? He just whined softly as Jack talked in his ear. He couldn't even understand what he was saying, his mind was so blurry right now and it was oddly pleasuring. It went like this for a few moments before his mind started to come to. He blinked hazily, opening his eyes from where they had closed as he looked up with a red flushed face.

 

Jack was no longer on his lap, and instead stood in the door way of his apartment, shaking his head with a smug grin that made Rhys's chest clench in mortification."Fucking weirdo...Thanks for everything, Rhysie!" The arrogant man winked before slamming the door closed, leaving Rhys to stare. He wanted to make a sound of mortification...anything! But instead all he could do was shakily hide his face. After a few moments of sitting there silently a thought finally made it's way through the haze...

Why hadn't Jack just killed him then and there...?


End file.
